


Drabble Collection (Metal Gear Solid)

by bunny (bunnywritings)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywritings/pseuds/bunny
Summary: This is a place for me to put my Metal Gear Solid fics that are too short for me to publish on their own! All have been previously posted on my Tumblr, @bunnywritings.





	1. Captured (Solid Snake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anonymous ask: "could I request something like... solid snake being protective... like reader has been harmed and snake is simultaneously gentle and comforting to them but enraged at whoever's responsible"

Snake was quite protective of the people close to him. Being a genetically enhanced supersoldier like himself meant that he didn’t have to worry too much about his own safety. Civilians were a whole different story, however; people like you were much more vulnerable to attacks than he was, and as such, he couldn’t help but worry about you.

This led to him becoming a bit paranoid about you getting hurt. Whenever he was away from you for an extended period of time, he was constantly checking on you to make sure you were okay. On one such occasion, he was off on a mission to infiltrate an enemy base, and expected to be gone for two weeks. Everything had been fine until the last day of his trip, the day he was set to return from his mission.

Early that morning, Snake received a call from one of his superiors saying that you had been captured by a group of men who were holding you hostage. Unfortunately, this had taken place back in the United States, and he was in a whole other country at the time. He immediately began panicking, and demanded that he be picked up earlier than originally planned by the plane he was supposed to be travelling home on.

They complied with his request, and while on the aircraft, he wouldn’t stop asking for updates on the hostage situation. The plane ride only lasted five hours, but to Snake, it felt like an eternity - much to his relief, thankfully, he received the news that you had been rescued just as the plane touched down on the runway.

He wasted no time in heading back to the base, where you were being held for the time being. As soon as he got to your room, he pulled you into a crushing hug, cradling you against his chest. Such behavior was uncharacteristic of Snake, but you couldn’t blame him in the slightest; he had just been so afraid that he was going to lose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com


	2. Soft (Kazuhira Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anonymous ask: "Hiii, could you do B19 with kaz? I really love him."
> 
> Prompt used: "Your hair's so soft..."

Kaz without his sunglasses and usual pound of hair gel was a sight not many people got to see. Luckily, you were one of the few members of MSF who had the privilege of experiencing such a thing.

You had been dating the commander for months now, but sometimes, you still couldn’t believe how lucky you were to be in a relationship with him. There were so many people on Mother Base who would kill to have what you had - to kiss Kaz, to be intimate with him, to share a bed with him…

Which brings us to your current situation. The sun was just starting to rise, and the soft orange light peeking through the blinds woke you up. You opened your eyes slowly, taking in the state of the man next to you. Kaz was still fast asleep, his eyelashes fluttering slightly against his cheeks as he laid dreaming. Even after all this time, it was still a novelty to see your boyfriend, who normally hid behind a cool and flirty exterior, look so vulnerable and peaceful.

You ran your hand through his golden hair, smiling fondly. He sighed softly in his sleep, subconsciously leaning into your touch. You stayed like that for a while, idly stroking his hair and watching him in his slumber. 

Then, after you gently kissed his forehead, he finally stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

He groaned stretching slightly. “Mornin’,” he said, flashing you a little grin. “What’re you doing, babe?”

He gestured to your hand, still tangled in his hair, and you chuckled, burying your face in his chest.

_“Your hair’s so soft,”_ you said, voice muffled by his shirt. This time, it was his turn to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com


	3. Mine (Kazuhira Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anonymous ask: "D 46-47 with Kazuhira pleas, there just seems to be a lack of kaz in the internet😢"
> 
> Prompt used: "All mine."

If there was anything Kaz hated, it was people trying to take what was his.

He had already lost so much, after all. He lost his mother to disease, lost the original Mother Base he built during his time spent working with Militaires Sans Frontières, and even lost an arm and a leg in Afghanistan.

After so many things had been taken from him, he wasn’t going to let you become part of that list. This was why he didn’t take kindly to the other soldiers flirting with you. 

Lunch had just ended, and Kaz was on his way to meet you outside the mess hall. Much to his dismay, however, you weren’t alone - as he approached the building, he noticed that one of the new recruits was standing in front of you, clearly chatting you up. Kaz decided to stand there and watch the scene play out; the soldier seemed to be in the middle of telling a joke, and when you laughed, he threw an arm around your shoulder.

As he pulled you closer to him, Kaz saw red. That was enough, he thought.

He marched towards the two of you and came to a stop at your side, glaring menacingly at the other man. “It’s about time we got going,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “I wanted to speak with you after lunch, remember?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Sorry, I got distracted-” you began, but Kaz cut you off.

“Come on then,” he said, beginning to head towards the direction of his office.

Confused, you followed after him. He said nothing as the two of you walked, and as soon as you to your destination, he locked the door behind you and caged you against it, trapping you with his body weight.

“You’re mine, got it?” Kaz said, voice almost a growl. His hand roamed up your side, stopping to grope at your chest. You shuddered, from both nerves and arousal, and he learned forward, breath tickling your ear.

_“All mine.”_


	4. Truth (Kazuhira Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anonymous ask: "Could I request an angst drabble for Kaz with an S/O who's known the truth about Venom?"

When Ocelot finally told you both the truth out Big Boss, and how the man at Mother Base wasn’t the man you once knew, Kaz was blindsided. You, however, had your suspicions that something wasn’t quite right, and this only confirmed it.

Kaz went from confused, to upset, to downright angry. For the next few days, he just couldn’t concentrate on his work, too overwhelmed by Ocelot’s sudden revelation to even focus. He wouldn’t even talk to you about it, or anyone really; he had just holed up in his office and shut everyone else out. At first, you thought it would be best for you to just leave him alone, but after he wouldn’t leave his office for days you finally decided to visit him.

You approached the door, hesitantly knocking, to which you got no response. There was silence on the other side, as if he had stopped whatever he was doing when he heard you knock. 

“Kaz, honey?” you called out, voice laced with uncertainty. “May I come in?”

He remained silent for a few moments, before finally giving you a response.

“It’s open,” he said, barely loud enough for you to hear.

You did just that, and were greeted with the sight of your lover in the worst state you had seen him in quite a while. His eyes, devoid of his usual sunglasses, were bloodshot with dark circles underneath, undoubtedly due to his lack of sleep. He hadn’t shaved, and there were some plates here and there from what you guessed were his attempts to eat, but most of the food was barely touched.

It hurt your heart to see him so miserable. You walked over to his desk and wrapped your arms around him tightly, trying not to think about how he tensed in response. Neither of you said anything for a while, unsure of what to even say, before Kaz mumbled something into your shoulder.

“I can’t believe he was lying to me all this time.”

He and Big Boss were close, almost inseparable, so you could imagine how shocked and upset he felt at the news of his betrayal.

“You don’t need to bottle this up, you know. I’ve always been here for you and I always will be,” you told him, still holding him in your arms. “We’ll make it through this together. We have to.”

As you listened to the man you loved choke back a sob, you didn’t have the heart to tell him that, somehow, you had known something had been wrong with your Boss all along.


	5. Mechanical (Raiden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anonymous ask: "May I request a drabble or headcanons for Cyborg Raiden's S/O comforting him about his now mechanical body?"

As soon as you arrived home from work that evening, you knew something was wrong. Raiden was nowhere to be found - usually he would wait near the door for you to arrive so he could greet you when you finally got to the house. However, on this particular night, he wasn’t there, and you immediately began to worry.

Quietly, you started to search the house for him, checking every room, starting with the kitchen. He wasn’t there, nor was he in the office or the living room. Eventually, you made your way up the stairs and to the bedroom. The door was shut, so you gently knocked on the door, calling out to see if he was there.

“Raiden? Are you in here?”

You were met with a muffled voice. “Go away,” you could hear him mumble.

“You know I’m not doing that,” you said, crossing your arms. He sighed, and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as walked over to the door and begrudgingly opened it. You were met with your boyfriend’s face, framed by the metal plate fixed around his jaw. “What do you want?”

Now it was your turn to sigh. “I just wanted to check up on you. You weren’t waiting for me downstairs like you usually were, so I got worried.”

You walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling Raiden down with you. He avoided your gaze, looking down at the floor. He was silent for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought, before you pulled him out of his reverie. “I can tell something’s wrong, please talk to me.”

Raiden paused, looking into your eyes with an unreadable expression. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

“I’m not the same person I once was. When the Patriots captured me, they took away every shred of humanity from me, or whatever was left of it at least. I feel like a shell of my former self. I look like a freak,” he told you, words tumbling out in a hurry. He looked back at the floor once he finished, unable to look you in the eyes.

You started to feel tears cloud your vision. You knew the ordeal had taken a toll on him, but you didn’t know just how bad he had been feeling. Raiden had suppressed his emotions and hidden them from you, and you felt terrible that you hadn’t realized it until now.

You pulled him into your arms, the cold metal of his cyborg body sending a chill up your spine. “Your body may be different now, but that’s not important. You’re more than that - you’re still the man I fell in love with. Something like this isn’t going to make me think any less of you.”

Raiden stiffened as soon as you touched him, and you felt your heart break a little before he finally relaxed into your touch. You ran your fingers through his silvery hair, and he kept quiet as you did your best to comfort him. The two of you stayed like that for a while, neither of you speaking a word. It wasn’t long before you began to feel drowsy, the stress of your long day at work combined with the distress you felt at seeing Raiden so miserable finally catching up to you. As you started to fall asleep, you heard his voice in ear, so quiet you could barely hear it.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

You smiled sadly as you started to fall asleep. “You deserve to be loved, and your new body doesn’t change that one bit.”


	6. Valentine (Big Boss)

Snake is a busy man. He’s got staff to look after, soldiers to train, and people to meet with. His schedule is always so packed that he often doesn’t have much time to spend with you. Despite this, he wanted to try to make an effort to celebrate Valentine’s Day with you - you’re still important to him, even when he can’t show it.

When you woke up, you were greeted with a fresh bouquet of roses. Snake had set them on your nightstand, along with a little handwritten note. It told you to get ready quickly, and to bring a swimsuit. Despite his attempt at subtlety, you could tell what he was planning; he wanted to go to the beach with you.

Snake met you outside, where there was a helicopter waiting. While on the way to the beach, he told you about how he managed to get Kaz to agree to this. He was to take care of his duties for the day while he took you on a trip outside of Mother Base. You were surprised that Kaz would comply with such a frivolous request, but you guessed that such a hopeless romantic would understand why his boss would ask such a thing.

Eventually, the helicopter arrived at its destination, and Snake helped you step off the aircraft and onto the smooth, white sand. It was clean, beautiful, and, most importantly, free of other people. The two of you rarely had any alone time together so you were grateful to see that the beach was deserted. The pilot would pick you both up later, but until then, you and he had the area all to yourselves.

You and Snake spent the next few hours talking, sunbathing, and playing in the waves. It had been so long since you last had a chance to let loose and have fun, but it was even more refreshing to see Snake relax for a bit.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and after a few hours, he got a radio transmission saying that the helicopter was on its way. Before you could complain, Snake pulled a little box out of his pocket - had it been there the whole time? - and opened it, pulling out a ring. It was made to look like a snake, and as he slipped it onto your finger, you were speechless; you would never have thought that he would surprise you like this. What surprised you even more, though, was what he said next.

“I, uh, got you this so I could still be with you, in a way, when I’m too busy to spend time with you.”

Snake had never been the sentimental type, but you certainly weren’t complaining. This was more than you could ever had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com


End file.
